


Versum

by TehRevving



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BDSM, Cock Rings, Degradation, Dirty Talk, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: Versus!Prompto and Versus!Noctis get it onBirthday Gift for PrommyProm on tumblr





	Versum

Noctis was beautiful, his body adorned and bound in leather; his mouth gagged and skin flushed pink from exertion. There were marks all along his pale, normally unblemished skin; scratches from Prompto’s nails, raised red lines from the riding crop when it had drawn patterns across his skin.

His hair was sweaty, the dark strands falling into his eyes that kept flashing red. Drops of sweat running down his chest, falling down the lines of his muscular torso and dipping into the marks marring his skin. He was breathing heavily, bound chest heaving; almost like he was going to rip out of his bonds but Prompto knew what he was doing; knew that his Prince would be utterly unable to escape.

His eyes were pleading as Prompto loomed over him, admired his handiwork; admired the way that his Prince was absolutely at his mercy. He moved closer and ran his nails lightly over the tip of his Prince’s cock; it was almost purple from overstimulation, huge and visibly throbbing; the cock ring right against the base preventing the blood from escaping.

Prompto heard the choked off moan that escaped from between his gagged Prince’s lips; it almost distracted him from the distinct creak of leather as Noctis tried to press his cock further into his master’s touch; desperate for more pressure against his aching organ.

Prompto decided to give in and wrapped his fingers gently around his Prince’s cock. The muffled moan that he let out was music to his ears. Prompto stroked him roughly, unevenly; his cock was mostly dry due to the cock ring but there was enough fluid there so that he wouldn’t cause his Prince any unwanted discomfort.

Noctis was crying out and Prompto could definitely make out syllables that would have been his name, had there not been a gag in place.

Prompto stroked him until Noctis was squirming, panting around his gag; his chest heaving with exertion, the cock ring preventing his orgasm. Keeping him right at the edge while his cock throbbed with need in his grasp; Prompto could feel it. Feel his engorged organ desperate for release that Prompto denied him.

Prompto waited until he knew Noctis couldn’t take it anymore, waited until he knew that Noctis was holding back screams of overstimulation before he took his hand from his Prince’s cock.

Noctis’ cried out through the gag, his hips rocking desperately trying to get more friction but there was none; just the humid air of the room; there were tears running from his red flashing eyes.

Prompto looked down at him, smirking at his destroyed Prince. “You call yourself the Prince? The future ruler of this country. What would your people say if they could see you now?”

Noctis couldn’t reply but he looked up at Prompto, his eyes pleading and begging.

“It would be a scandal wouldn’t it? I’m almost tempted to take some picture of you just like this. You look so good begging and desperate for my cock. Maybe I’ll leak them to the press, they would have a field day. I wonder how many people your father would have to silence to stop it from spreading.”

Noctis moaned out through his gag and Prompto reached out to grasp Noctis’ chin between his fingers. He forced his head up as he moved in.

“As much as I would love for everyone else to see you like this. You are mine and mine alone.”

Prompto released his chin and then pressed down on the back of his head until Noctis fell forward onto the bed.

“I’m going to spank you again, 5 times, then I’m going to fuck you and if you’re lucky, I’ll take the ring off.”

Noctis just moaned in response.

Prompto moved behind him, so his Prince would be unable to see him; be unable to anticipate the swat of his palm. He ran his hands over the red skin of his ass, tweaked the flat base of the plug nestled in his ass until Noctis cried out.

Prompto raised his arm and brought it down onto Noctis’ left ass check with a loud slap. A choked sound left Noctis’ gagged lips before another sound that sounded very much like a,”one,” good, Prompto had been hoping he wouldn’t have to remind his toy to count.

“Good boy,” he cooed, and then brought his palm down against his other ass cheek.

Prompto waited as Noctis’ counted again, waited until he could see the almost perfect red imprint of his hand on Noctis’ ass. It was gorgeous, beautiful and he almost didn’t want to mar it by spanking him again.

“Your ass looks perfect dressed with my handprint. Maybe I’ll take a picture of this and leak it to the tabloids; tell them it’s your ass but not give them any proof. Or maybe I’ll put it online and not tell anyone who’s it is. Thousands of people would get off from seeing the ass of the Prince and they wouldn’t even know.”

Noctis moaned again and Prompto chuckled; he knew Noctis loved the thought of being humiliated but Prompto loved his Prince and would never do actually do anything that would affect his public image; or allow anyone else to see his property.

Prompto brought his hand down against Noctis’ three more times while his diligent pet counted. His ass was almost completely red by the end of it, covered in raised welts. His Prince had done so well he deserved a reward.

“You have been such a good boy, I’m going to give you my cock.” Prompto said darkly as he began to gently remove the plug from his Prince’s abused ass. Noctis moaned and bucked his hips when it was finally free, he felt empty. He didn’t have to wait for long as Prompto almost immediately began pressing his own pulsing need inside of his Prince.

There was enough lube left over from the toy to ease his way in and his Prince was almost sucking him inside in desperation. It took no time before Prompto was bottomed out inside of his Prince who began rocking against him, desperate for release.

Prompto fucked him hard and rough; the gag hardly doing anything to contain his Prince’s moans now that he was finally getting fucked. Prompto knew what angle he needed, his hand under Noctis’ hips, pulling him upwards so he was nailing into his prostate with each thrust. His hips hitting the red and aching skin of Noctis’ ass, adding pain to the pleasure. 

Prompto watched as Noctis’ cock bounced with each thrust; it had started leaking despite the cock ring and Prompto knew that his Prince would come the moment he took it off. So he fucked his Prince for his own pleasure, dug nails into his hips, ran nails across his torso. Fucked him roughly until Prompto was struggling to hold himself together.

“Noctis,” he cried out as his orgasm began to creep up on him. Prompto fumbled with the cock ring, finally finding the velcro and ripping it free. Noctis’ ass immediately tightened around him almost unbearably as his Prince began to come; screaming out over his gag as his whole body spasmed. Prompto couldn’t help but follow him as the tight heat became too much to bear.

Prompto lost himself inside his Prince’s tight walls, crying out his name as his Prince shot his copious load all over the sheets underneath him.

Prompto pulled out and watched his come drip from his Prince’s abused hole and down his red skin. Noctis was panting, his eyes closed in bliss as he lost himself in subspace; waiting for Prompto to untie him and hold him close. Which of course was what Prompto intended to do, the second that his legs stopped shaking.


End file.
